It's Your Fault
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Plotless story. Pretty much Jin and Mugen get it on one night while Fuu is away. Some weird OOC and kind of odd writing style but... Enjoy?


There was no light. The sun had long hidden beneath the horizon and the only sound came from a small abandoned shed on the side of the road. A soft moan slips under the crack of the door, disappearing before anyone can hear it. Hastened breathing, that was being hidden from the world, sounds quietly. A musky voice that sounds just a little strange coming from this particular body sounds just above a whisper.

"Jin." The voice hisses. "What the hell are we doing?"

"I don't know." A much smoother voice replies. It was calm; unfazed.

"Then why aren't we stopping." A small hiss escapes the slightly younger mans lips. His legs, arms, body, tighten around Jin's. He can feel the throbbing erection deep inside of him. All he can do is sit still and wait for the muscles inside him to relax. Mugen bites his lip as Jin adjusts himself, attempting to make both of them more comfortable. He doesn't understand. How did they get to this place? How did they come to be here, away from Fuu, in this tiny hole of a shed? Mugen just doesn't understand. One thing he understands, though, is that he is completely crazy. He doesn't even have the alcohol to blame it on. His mind is clear.

"We can stop if you'd like, though it might not solve our problem." Jin speaks again, his voice a little more strained. He instinctively wraps his arms around the strangely muscular waist. "This is as much you as it is me." He can feel the others thick member pressing heavily against his stomach. It feels like a chunk of solid granite against him.

"Shut up you bastard. It's your fault we're here." Mugen can't even argue properly. His body is used to the intruder. Now he's waiting. He won't beg for it. He'll sit there all night if he has to but he won't say a damn word.

Jin smirks. Honestly, he doesn't know why either. He can feel the heat from Mugen wrapped around him and it's driving him up a wall. The pulse of his cock is getting stronger. His hips silently urge him to move; to thrust upwards, strong and hard. He has to resist. He won't be the first one. He'll make him beg if he has to. But he won't go first. He'll sit silently all night if he has to but he won't move his hips. "Mugen."

"What?" He snaps. Soon it'll be too much.

"Beg me." Jin is playing games now. He never plays games but if he can't move, this is what must take its place. Jin moves his hips just a little, relishing in the suppressed hiss that escapes the boys lips. Teasing. That's all he's doing. He doesn't really want it. Or so he would chose to believe.

"Fuck off."

"Is that a request?"

Mugen growls and grabs a fistful of the long black hair that is, for once, not tied up in its usual neat ponytail, and pulls down with about half his strength. Jin's head snaps back but the more animalistic does not apologize. "If you don't shut your mouth I could easily slit your throat right now."

"Yes but that would not be satisfying for you now would it? Not that you'd really win in a more honorable fight any how." Jin is still smirking though he tries to force his face into the normally blank slate it is.

"Shut up!" Mugen is full out growling now. His loosened grip grows tighter until it is like a vice around the slightly older man. Now the heat and the throbbing was about to drive him up the wall as well. If this lasts even a second longer, he's positive he won't be able to take it.

The two of them stare silently at each other, contemplating their next moves. If one gives in they lose and _that_ is against their code or whatever they consider it. Their staring match continues for a good five minutes before he finally loses it. It's too much for him to take. His hands creep up Mugens back before grabbing him by the back of the head and forcing him forward. Their lips come in to contact and Mugen freezes. His raging mind goes completely blank. He can't think. He can't do a thing.

Within seconds, though, his body relaxes. Before now he has never experienced something like this. It feels so wrong and yet he can't stop. He doesn't want to. His vice grip loosens and he presses his lips harder against Jins. He tastes surprisingly sweet. There is a tiny hint of alcohol; it tastes like cheap sake.

Jin is thrown off by the forcefulness of his partner. He'd expected a little bit of resistance. But, as he thought about it, he realized that the man wanted it just as much as he did. He could feel Mugen's cock pressing up against him and it was soaking wet.

His hands, which were still gripping the back of the mans shaggy head, begin wandering. They slowly creep down his body, exploring each and every crevice. When they reach his lower back he pauses and lets his hands rest against the dark skin. It's smooth and without blemishes. This comes as a surprise to the bespectacled man. With his harsh mannerisms, Jin expects him to be rough all over.

"Your skin is surprisingly smooth." He mutters breaking away for a breath. The room swims before his eyes. The kiss had taken away every breath he had. It might have been the best thing he had ever felt.

"And your are not so surprisingly gay about all of this." Mugen retorts. It's getting hard to see straight. His cock is straining and it's very painful. Almost too painful for him to handle. He had never felt a greater pain than this.

Jin grunts in general disagreement. "You should learn to not run your mouth so much. It might get you hurt." His hands slowly slip from Mugen's back to his stomach. He rests the tips of his fingers against the well-toned abs. In the year, maybe less, that they two had known each other, Jin has never taken the chance to actually look at the other man. If they weren't fighting with each other they were separated by one force or another. Mugen has a very animal-like, very wild, appearance. It is as though he were brought up a black panther. Jin, on the other hand, is more sleek, and civilized. A bit more like a Persian house cat. He knows he rules his own world and yet is still dependent sometimes. As he sits there, Jin notes, mentally, that he is actually attracted to the man in his lap. Maybe not in a loving way. Maybe not as rivals. He doesn't know in what way he's attracted but he can feel it.

A silence hangs in the air. Neither are sure exactly what they're supposed to say. Or do. They're both too new at this. Sure they had both had plenty of sex before; both of them with women, neither with men.

Finally Mugen whispers, his voice a low, almost inaudible hiss, "Fuck me."

Taken by surprise Jin replies, "What?"

"Fuck me. I won't say it again. Fuck me so hard I bleed." Mugen lifts himself just a little before dropping down again. "Your cock is already up my ass. I can't sink much lower than this."

Jin is speechless but it only lasts for a millisecond. Before Mugen can regain his senses, Jin makes a bridge over him, spreading the mans legs further, watching as precum drips onto his lower stomach. His hips ache in anticipation. Just before the first thrust he growls, "You're going to regret those words." And then he's thrusting. His hips pound against Mugen. His hands rest on the floor for support but they're barely holding him up.

The intensity increases with every second. Jin is driven by the sounds escaping Mugen's lips. The shabby door can no longer hide the noise. The men's voices drift into the night, long down the dusty path. But they don't care. Right at this moment they only see each other. Only hear each other. Only feel each other.

"Fuck Jin!" Mugen cries, wrapping his legs around the spindly waist, forcing him to move even faster. "Fuck!" He screams again. It was so painful and yet he didn't want it to ever end. The feeling of Jin inside him was intoxicating.

Jin says nothing in response. He instead focuses on making his partner feel exactly what he feels. His thrusts are alternating speeds and he's making sure to hit that one spot that makes him cry out the most. If this was to be his last night on Earth, which he doubted, he was going to make it great.

Sweat glistens all over their bodies and they can't catch their breath. Their chests heave as the draw closer to the edge. And then, it's over. Jin comes silently, pulling out before leaving his mark inside his sworn enemy. Mugen comes just after, biting his lip to keep from screaming out in pure ecstasy. His load sprays across Jin's chest but the man makes no move to clean it.

As soon as they finish Jin collapses against the wall, taking long, deep breaths, to steady his heart, and his mind. Mugen lays still on the floor, mimicking Jin's long deep breaths. After a few moments of deep silence one of the men speaks him. It's the last words before the two pass out from exhaustion:

"It's all _your_ fault."

_Apologies for the OOC-ness that goes on throughout the story. Also, sorry for the weird tense. I've never written in present tense so this was hard and there's bound to be mistakes. Also._

_**P-W-P**_


End file.
